


Страшный секрет Драко Малфоя, или о несомненной пользе дождя в некоторых ситуациях

by pancake_md



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_md/pseuds/pancake_md
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко и Гарри попадают под дождь. Что выливается в довольно странную ситуацию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страшный секрет Драко Малфоя, или о несомненной пользе дождя в некоторых ситуациях

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, я решила, что пришло время начинать сматывать вещички и переезжать сюда. И вот я здесь. Как всегда великолепна. Так же можно прочитать на фикбуке, который нынче сдох, хаха.

Небо над горизонтом стремительно приобретало оттенок черничного мороженого, и Драко начинал беспокоиться.

\- Поттер? – позвал он. Поттер повернулся к нему, и маленькие пятнышки румянца на его щеках приобрели чуть более темный оттенок. Против своей воли Драко покраснел и сам. Он все еще не вполне привык _ко всему этому._

\- Драко? – в том ему сказал Поттер, нахально приподнимая бровь. От Драко, однако, не укрылось, что он, будто не в силах сопротивляться, то и дело опускал взгляд на губы Драко. 

\- Поттер, нам надо вернуться в замок, - сказал Драко, изо всех сил пытаясь удерживать на лице серьезное выражение и не улыбаться _уж совсем_ по-идиотски. 

\- Что? Зачем? – недоуменно спросил Поттер, склонив голову и уставившись на Драко своими _невозможно большими, сияющими, блестящими, очаровательными, прелестно-изумрудными_ (как их охарактеризовала Рита Скитер. Драко, впрочем, был абсолютно согласен, хоть и ни за что на свете не признался бы) глазами. 

\- Дождь, Поттер, - старательно изображая раздражения, сказал Драко. На Поттера, впрочем, это не произвело должного впечатления. (Разумеется, Драко и сам бы себе не поверил). – У нас нет зонтов, и мы совершенно точно вымокнем. 

\- И что такого? – поинтересовался Поттер, очевидно не осознающий масштабов катастрофы. – Разве это не романтично? – мечтательно сказал он, выразительно (и крайне впечатляюще, надо сказать) закатывая глаза. Он сделал шаг ближе, и, неожиданно, его голова оказалась на плече у Драко. Его густые, жесткие как проволока волосы моментально оказались у Драко в носу, и это, безусловно, ужасно действовало бы Драко на нервы, если бы он не был так этим очарован. – Можно, знаешь, целоваться, - Поттер уткнулся носом в местечко как раз над воротником рубашки Драко, и он не мог вымолвить не слова – очевидно, Поттер своим носом надавил на какую-то точку, лишающую дара речи. (По крайней мере, Драко объяснил себе это именно так). – Под дождем, - продолжил Поттер, продолжая свои преступные действия над шеей Драко. Теперь на месте носа оказались губы, _теплые, мягкие, тонкие, но нежные, немного шершавые, но все равно ужасно бархатные_ (а вот это уже слова Драко, Рита Скитер не при чем, само собой). А потом на нос Драко упала первая капля. 

\- Поттер! – воскликнул он. Поттер не отзывался, старательно выцеловывая какое-то очередное слабое местечко за ухом Драко. – Гарри! – настойчиво повторил он, почувствовав, как по волосам, _по его волосам,_ забарабанил (преувеличение) настоящий ливень (преувеличение). Поттер, наконец, соизволил поднять голову. Вид у него был несколько недовольный.

\- Господи, ну какой же ты шумный, Малфой, честное слово. Просто успокойся и дай мне тебя хорошенько поцеловать, пара капель тебя не убьет, - и Гарри вернулся к своему занятию.

В эту секунду Драко решил, что ситуация требует отчаянных мер. 

\- Ты меня вынудил, Поттер! – крикнул он, схватил Поттера за руку и кинулся бежать. Поттер что-то кричал, но Драко просто несся вперед, не разбирая дороги. _Только бы успеть, только бы успеть._

Драко бежал так, как не бежал никогда в жизни, и вот через пару минут перед ними возникли Большие Ворота. Сердце Драко билось как сумасшедшее, Поттер продолжал ругаться где-то сзади (но руку Драко не отпускал, надо отдать ему должное), Ворота были на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Драко потянулся вперед…

… И они оба влетели в (безусловно) запертую и очень болезненно чугунную створку. По забавному совпадению, в эту же секунду дождь резко прекратился, и из-за туч вылезло виновато подмигивающее солнце.

\- Ауч! – аучкнул Поттер, выпустил, наконец, руку Драко и с обиженным выражением на лице потер лоб, на котором вскорости обещала появиться большая шишка. Драко в точности повторил его действия. – Какого черта, Малфой? – воззвал он минуту спустя. 

Драко, однако, обратил на возглас этот не больше внимания, чем на грязь под ногами. Он с ужасом ощупывал волосы, которые, в виду достаточно большой скорости, развитой ими на пути из Хогсмида, не успели намокнуть как следует, а теперь стремительно сохли под предательски палящим солнцем.

\- Эм, Драко? – осторожно начал Поттер, который, наконец, закончил оттирать место удара. – Что это с тобой? Зачем ты держишь руку...

\- Смейся! – прервал его Драко громким возгласом, отнимая руки от головы. Кудряшки, до тех пор примятые его ладонью, распрямились, упруго подпрыгнули и сами собой сложились в абсолютно смехотворный чуб, который Драко имел несчастье наблюдать каждый день, смотрясь по утрам в зеркало, всю свою сознательную жизнь. Несколько завитков мгновенно оказались у него перед глазами, и Драко со стоном отбросил их назад, думая о том, что теперь Поттер определенно развлюбится из него, потому что невозможно, _просто невозможно_ хотеть человека с таким кошмаром на голове.

Поттер совершенно по-дурацки вытаращился на него, рот его приоткрылся, и Драко не смог отказать себе в удовольствии последний раз посозерцать его губы так вблизи.

\- Драко? – задушено пробормотал он, и Драко испугался, как бы у бедняжки от шока не повредился мозг. 

\- Что, Поттер? Отвратительно, да? – болезненно спросил Драко, отворачиваясь, и стараясь удержать злые слезы. _Чертов дождь, чертов Поттер и чертов дождь._ \- Тебе теперь, наверное, противно, ну так я тебя не держу. Просто уверен, что Уизлетта будет просто счастлива заполучить тебя обратно, а уж как все твою _друзья_ будут счастливы, что ты, наконец, избави… - начал он, как вдруг, совершенно внезапно, его скула резко соприкоснулась с кулаком Поттера. Резко и очень болезненно. – Ау! – возмутился Драко. – За что?

\- Что ты мелешь? – выкрикнул Поттер, стоящий над ним с таким видом, будто он желал добавить к сокрушительному удару в челюсть еще и хороший пинок в область ребер. – Что значит «избавился»? Ты что, решил так вот порвать со мной? – Поттер угрожающе надвинулся на сидящего на земле Драко. Тот заморгал.

\- Нет, это ты порвешь со мной из-за… всего этого, - Драко бессильно махнул рукой в сторону собственной головы. С секунду Поттер смотрел на него, как на идиота, но потом взгляд у него смягчился, и он присел на корточки перед Драко, с какой-то непонятной нежностью заглядывая ему в глаза.

\- Ты идиот, - сказал он, но Драко не мог не услышать теплую привязанность в его голосе. – Неужели ты серьезно думаешь, что я порву с тобой из-за волос? Так, нет, ничего не говори, лучше скажи вот что: ты бы меня бросил, если бы я неожиданно, ну, скажем, облысел? – Драко уставился на него в недоумении.

\- Разумеется, нет, - честно ответил он, не понимая, почему Поттер вообще спрашивает. Вот ещe, когда Драко так долго работал над тем, чтобы его заполучить – и потом бросить его из-за каких-то волос?..

…

А.

\- Именно, - сказал Поттер, каким-то образом прочитав мысли Драко (легилименция, определенно, старикашка-Дамблдор наверняка его обучил). 

\- А, - повторил Драко, на этот раз вслух.

\- Именно, - повторил Поттер, садясь на землю рядом с Драко, без спросу заключая его в крепкие объятия и целуя особенно заверченную кудрю. – Мерлин, ты даже представить не можешь, какой ты очаровательный, - Поттер снова поцеловал его в макушку, обнял его еще крепче, а потом опять прошептал:

\- Ты такой идиот, Драко Малфой.

Сидя на грязной земле с прической, которую он старательно скрывал от окружающих больше семи лет, Драко слушал бормотание Поттера о его умственных способностях, и что-то теплое, курчавое и пушистое клубочком сворачивалось в его груди. 

Обычные люди называют это счастьем.

Но Драко, разумеется, не настолько сентиментален.


End file.
